1. Field of the Inventions
This application relates generally to a diagnostic tool and diagnostic software and, more specifically, to systems and methods for provisioning diagnostic software to a diagnostic tool as a service.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles are equipped with sophisticated on-board diagnostic (OBD) systems capable of monitoring vehicle systems in operation, logging and transmitting real-time performance data, and performing self-diagnostics in order to detect problems with vehicles systems and to issue appropriate diagnostic test codes (DTC). A vehicle technician utilizes the OBD systems to quickly identify issues with a vehicle. To do so, the technician utilizes a diagnostic tool capable of interfacing with the OBD of the vehicle. Generally, the diagnostic tool may retrieve DTCs set by the vehicle, obtain real-time data associated with one or more parameter identification numbers (PIDs), and, in some cases, program modules (e.g., the engine control unit (ECU) or powertrain control module (PCM)) of the vehicle according to various performance profiles.
While a set of industry standard DTCs and PIDs are implemented in many vehicles, manufacturers typically utilize non-standard or manufacturer-specific parameters and codes. Accordingly, a diagnostic tool requires software capable of addressing the proprietary parameters and deciphering the codes in order for a technician to efficiently diagnose vehicles problems. Due to the proprietary nature of the manufacturer-specific parameters and codes, diagnostic tool software comes at a great cost, which in turn increases the cost of the diagnostic tools themselves. Moreover, because the proprietary extensions to the standard DTCs and PIDs are under direct control of the manufacturers, these non-standard codes and parameters can be different between different models produced by one manufacturer and/or may change between model years for the same model. As such, software updates for diagnostic tools become necessary for technician to properly maintain newer vehicle models. Often, these software updates carry a high cost substantially equivalent to the initial software investment. In extreme cases, software updates may not be supported by a particular diagnostic tool. In these cases, technician would purchase a new diagnostic tool to work with the newer vehicle models.
In view of the expense of conventional diagnostic tools and/or the software for the tools, repair shops often have only one diagnostic tool available for use by several technicians. Such sharing arrangements often lead to reduced revenue for the repair shops and the technicians since time is lost when the shared diagnostic tools are unavailable, i.e., some technicians cannot continue to work while other technicians are utilizing the tools.